


Token

by WildlingGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo wonders why his parents keep that thing on top of the fireplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Token

Hugo Weasley has seen it there all along, since he has memory of anything that thing had been there. On top of the fireplace where on cold nights his mother would summon fire to keep them warm and cozy rested a fang of some sort of creature, like it was a trophy or something.

One night, when his father was out working and Rose was still at Hogwarts, he asks his mother about it during dinner. She smiles that gentle, broad smile at him that he only reserved for her dear children, and decided that he was old enough to learn about it. Or at least, the parts appropiate for his age. The rest, he would learn it later by himself.

"It's a basilisk fang" Hermione explains, caressing his red hairs tenderly. "When we were on our last year at Hogwarts, your father and I found a lot of them. And we were holding them when we had our first kiss."

Hugo makes a face at that. Like most boys of his young age, he didn't want to hear about his parents' love, which he qualified as "disgusting". Hermione just laughs, wondering how Ron would react if his youngest child had asked him why they kept the basilisk fang he had smuggled out of Hogwarts (with some help from Neville) on one of her hormonal whims during pregnancy.


End file.
